Run For Your Sweet Life, The Fangirls Are Coming
by TheWrongJedi
Summary: By the end of The Clone Wars movie, the Fangirls have found their way into Tatooine.


Tatooine was a desolate place.

As Anakin made his way through the Dune Sea, the sand making his steps heavier than they should, he tried desperately to push the unwanted memories of this place to the back of his head. The desert heat was not making it any better for him, even though he was immune to it- and the faint call of the Tusken Raider made Anakin grit his teeth and ball his fists.

This was not his home, this was hell.

A huff of breath sounds behind him, and Anakin turns to see his young apprentice trying desperately to keep up with him. He feels sorry for Ahsoka, she isn't quite use to such heat and probably needs water, or something to cool her off. She was tiring, and so was he.

Anakin turns his head back to the path that lay in front of him. The less he thought about things, the easier he found it to move forward. There was no general direction, and the Force wasn't helping him navigate very well. There was a shroud, something dark in the distance...

Stopping in his tracks, he feels Ahsoka come to a haunt as well. He senses her fear and confusion, she isn't sure what this presence is.

"We're not alone." She tells him frantically, shuffling around and checking the horizon. A cloud of sand is spiraling from ahead- a good distance away though- and the ground is beginning to shake and rumble. Anakin can hear the screams, the screams of high pitched voiced adolescents.

"Master what is that?" Ahsoka yells over the noise, attempting in vain to cover her montrals.

Before he was able to even think of an answer, a frantic voice from behind them yells, "The Fangirls are coming! The Fangirls are coming!"

Anakin turned to see a man, atop a strange creature, and wearing very strange clothes.

"Who are you?" Anakin asks, trying to keep his balance as the ground rumbled beneath his feet.

"I am Paul Revere!" The man announced. "And the Fangirls are coming!"

With that, Paul Revere did a battle cry and rode off into the sunset.

"Master what are Fangirls?!" Ahsoka asked, scared out of her mind.

Anakin blinked, gulped, and spun on his heel before he could process what was happening.

_The Fangirls..._

"There awful, evil spirits, Ahsoka. We gotta get out of here!"

Ahsoka turned back to see the faces of young girls clearing through the sandy haze, all screaming her Master's name and foaming at the mouth.

"Ahsoka we have to go!" Anakin yelled, latching onto her arm and dragging her away from the approaching hormonal females.

They ran and ran- Artoo trying desperately to keep up- for what seemed like forever. The Fangirls were getting closer and closer every time their feet hit the ground. Ahsoka panted as she sped up to her Master's side.

"What happens if they catch us?!" She screamed.

Anakin suddenly had a wild look in his eyes, as if he had just seen a Hutt trying to kiss another Hutt, and yanked on Ahsoka's arm harder.

"They'll ship us!"

Ahsoka nodded, not quite sure what this all was, but decided if Anakin was afraid, then she should be too.

Ahsoka risked a glance back, the Fangirls were not but ten feet away. One of them was desperately trying to grab onto her back lekku.

"Master, we're-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Ahsoka felt cold fingers latch into the back of her tube top and yank her into the swarm. Anakin turned to see that both his apprentice, and now Artoo, had been sucked into the crowd.

"Snips, Artoo!" He yelled, not slowing down for even a second. "I'm so sorry Snips!"

"Anakin Skywalker!" He heard one girl shout, one that was directly behind him now. "I'm like, your biggest fan!" She squealed.

"No!" Anakin yelled, "Never! You'll never take me alive!"

"You're so HOT!" Another cried.

Anakin started coming to a slow, his lungs ached and his legs felt like slime. But he couldn't be taken. Skidding to a stop, Anakin ignited his lightsaber and swung it out in front of the girls.

"Stay back!" He yelled, swinging it just enough to wear they didn't get too close. "I'm warning you!"

In their eyes, Anakin could see longing and lust, and since the first time in his young life, he felt true fear.

"I just want my padawan back." He said calmly, taking a few steps back as the Fangirls started to form a circle around him.

"I ship it!" He heard one of them yell, and Anakin suddenly felt sick. It was too late.

Before he could even scream, the youthful faces of the young woman flashed in a blur as their bodies jumped onto him.

Anakin didn't know that would be the last time he saw sunlight.

* * *

In the distance, atop the highest hill of sand in the Dune Sea, was where Count Dooku stood, watching the event of his foe Anakin Skywalker being mauled by young woman with their chipped nails and braced teeth.

Dooku sighed.

"Best of luck young Skywalker. It will be a perilous journey from here."

* * *

**Authors Note: Just so I can set this record straight, I am a girl, which implies I am a Fangirl. And this is purely based on humour.**


End file.
